


Dominion's

by undernightlight



Series: Deep Dish Nine [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Cardassians, DD9 AU, Deep Dish Nine, Dukat is an asshole, F/M, Too mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: [Deep Dish Nine AU] Damar works for Dominion's Pizza. He doesn't like it very much, but he has a family to support.





	Dominion's

**Author's Note:**

> Another DD9 AU update guys, focusing on Damar and his life. He's a bit more...kind in this, and that's how it's going to be, because I love Damar!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s taking so long?!” Dukat hollered from the front, and Damar felt his stomach tighten.

“I’m going as fast as I can, I’m only one man, remember?”

“Work harder.”

Damar glared daggers at the wall between them. He hated his job, but he also needed his job, he had people to support, and wife and son that relied on him. He sighed and put up with it. He put the freshly cheese sprinkled pizza in one oven, before turning and pulling out a cooked veggie pizza from another, sliding it into a box, and closing it over. He walked to the front and handed the box to Weyoun, their delivery driver, who smiled as he took it. Damar always thought there was something off about the way Weyoun smiled; it never quite reached his eyes the way it did with other people.

He pulled off his rubber gloves and hat before running a hand through his hair. He needed a haircut, he thought, as it fell into his face without his cap, which he didn’t like to wear. It was either that or the hair net, and that just itched his scalp. He stretched, but then felt eyes on him, and when he opened them, he saw Dukat watching him, eyebrow raised. Damar just knew what that look meant, so he replaced his cap and walking back into the kitchen to make the next pizza for order.

He worked for the next hour or so, orders coming in steadily but not too quickly that he couldn’t keep up, despite Dukat thinking he was running behind; he wasn’t, and a pizza can only be cooked so quickly. Dukat called him out from at some point, and he was pulling on his suit jacket. “Come on,” he said, and Damar just rolled his eyes when Dukat had turned and started walking out the door, knowing exactly what was happening. He pulled off his hat and jogged after him, hopping into the passenger side door of the SUV. Dukat drove, and they weren’t driving too long before they pulled upside Deep Dish Nine.

Damar was sick of this routine of harassing the employees there. He didn’t harass anyone, just sort of stood by, which still made him guilty, but honestly what else was he supposed to do? He needed the job, and if he spoke out, he was sure Dukat would find a way to fire him. So he followed in after his boss in silence, trying not to make eye contact with the employees.

“Hello,” Dukat said, partially shouted, loud and dramatic and drawing the attention of everyone inside, staff and patrons alike.

“Dukat,” Kira said, “What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything, just thought I’d come say hi.” This was true; Dukat never came back with anything, and poor Damar didn’t understand why he had to come nearly every time. He never said much, and it was just pointless, closing the shop down to go agitate some people.

Julian walked out of the kitchen to the front, before slowing his pace in a few steps, seeing the two Dominion’s employees. He looked to the Major, as if she’d explain something, Damar didn’t really know, but she quickly tilted her head to the door before straightening herself again, and Julian then shuffled out the shop, pizza in hand.

“You know,” Dukat began, “If you were ever looking to relocate, I’m sure we’d be happy to supply you with a job; Dominion’s Pizza could always use a pretty face, would be a welcome change from Damar’s.” Rude, said employee thought, there was no need to degrade him like that, not that he wasn’t used to it. Damar just stood behind him, off to the side, keeping his mouth shut.

“I’m perfectly happy right where I am, thank you very much.” The poison in her voice was clear, dripping and sinking; Damar was happy to not have to deal with her like that.

“Are you sure? I’m sure we could negotiate a pay rise.”

“Did you not hear her?” Jadzia chimed in, leaning over the counter. “Translation: get lost.” Her voice was soft, more calming, but held something...venomous, nonetheless. The other employees had their full attention on them, he could feel their eyes on him, and he adjusted his tucked in polo shirt, straightening it out below his belt line.

“I didn’t mean-”

“Dukat,” Sisko’s voice rank through, “I suggest you go, before I need to call the police on harassment charges. I’m sure the Constable wouldn’t mind seeing you, I’m sure it’s been a while.”

Dukat rose his chin up to the owner of the shop, testing to see if he was being serious; Damar knew he was being deadly serious. Dukat eventually seemed to realise it too, thank goodness, and left without another word. Damar turned to look at the employees at they were leaving, following behind his boss. He felt bad for them, he really did. When he looked back, Kira nodded, seemingly understanding, though he knew she didn't like him much either, but that was alright. He left, and they drove back to the shop.

# # # # # #

When Damar got home, he could hear the sound of the TV, muffled voices of cartoon characters he'd learnt to know by name by now. He was super as he took his coat off, quiet when he kicked his shoes off by the front door, and quiet when he snuck into the living room. Leaning over the back of the couch, he reached down and hoisted the young boy from his seat. The boy let out a shriek before realising who it was.

“Dad!” And when Damar set his son down, his lower half was enveloped with his little arms.

“Sakal, how was school?”

“It was great. We got to learn about space today!” The little boy looked up, but kept his arms wrapped strongly around his father.

“Space?”

“Yes.” He let go then, running back to the couch, but kneeling over the back. “We got to learn about stars and black holes and all the planets.” His little voice held so much excitement.

“I'm glad you had a good day son.”

“He wanted to ask you something,” and Damar turned to see his wife appearing from the kitchen; he couldn't help but smile, “Well, two things actually.”

He turned back to his son, who looked at him with a beaming smile. “What Sakal?”

“Can we have pizza for dinner? Damar chuckled.

“Sure, why not. You want the usual place?”

“Yes.”

“And your usual pizza?”

“Yes!”

They ordered the pizza, his wife Niala phoning it in like always, not wanted whoever picked up the phone to recognise his voice. His kissed her cheek, happy to see her and glad to be home. “Dad,” came Sakal’s voice, and seconds later he was bounding into the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Can I join the baseball team?”

“Baseball?”

“Yeah, I really wanna learnt to play.”

“Aren't you too young?”

“No I'm not. Mom said I could if you said it was okay.”

Damar looked at his wife, his arm over her shoulder, and she just looked at him innocently. She was stubborn, so if she'd already told him he could, then there was no point in arguing because he was now joining the baseball team.

“Alright, if you want to. It's a lot of hard work.”

“I can do it dad.”

“Alright then, well...okay.” Sakal went bouncing out the room, enough energy to power the city, cheering that he could join the team. Damar chuckled at his son’s excitement.

“Saturday,” Niala said.

“Saturday,” he repeated.

“Ten o'clock.”

“Ten o'clock.”

“The pitch opposite the high school.”

Damar had to think, before he nodded his head, remembering where it was exactly. “Okay, that's fine.”

“I've already spoken to the coaches wife, has a son in Sakal’s class, said they'll be happy to see you.”

“I'll bear that in mind. Now, you should rest, not good to be on your feet all day.”

“I'm fine.”

“Honey, please, go sit with Sakal. I'll get the pizza when it comes.”

“But won't they recognise you?”

“Yeah, well, it's not like it's a dreadful secret, I just happen to prefer Deep Dish Nine pizza to Dominion’s, like you and Sakal. It's not like I can lose my job.”

“Okay.” He was surprised he managed to convince her so easily; being pregnant must've really worn her down. Just thinking that he'd have a little daughter in less than two months made him feel so excited and nervous at the same time. They still needed to finalise the name, but that could wait. He was so ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
